The specification relates to hybrid interface selection for heterogeneous vehicular communications.
Connected vehicles have multiple types of network interfaces available to them. Different types of network interfaces have different characteristics relative to other types of network interfaces in terms of measurable network characteristics such as throughput, latency communication range, etc. There is no single network interface type that is good for all situations.